


Attempt #2

by Trinz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Prompt Fic, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: “SPY! You’re good at abandoning children! Impregnate me!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverbroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverbroth/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally, this took me two attempts to upload it.

“SPY! You’re good at abandoning children! Impregnate me!”

Spy choked and sputtered; he had just gone in to invite Medic to join the others in the rec room, and he was immediately assaulted for it.

Before Spy knew it Medic was behind him and ushering him into the room.

“No! No!” Spy nearly shouted, suddenly jerked out of his shock.

“Why not?” If Spy hadn’t known better he’d think Medic looked hurt.

Instead, he stared at the doctor like he’d grown an extra head(something that wasn’t actually too far fetched).

“Why not?” Spy exclaimed. “I don’t even know where to start with ‘why not’!”

“So you’re not going to?”

“NO! How would I- you- that’s not even possible!”

“Yes it is! I have a vagina now!”

“HOW?”

“Well-”

“NO!”

“Aw come on Spy, you can just pretend the baby doesn't exist, like you did with Scout!”

“Medic!” Spy growled as he leaped at him, hands going for the doctor’s throat.

Medic yelped as he was whipped around and choke slammed into the door. He studied the murderous intent in Spy’s eye.

“What’s stopping me from sending you through respawn right now?” Spy asked.

Medic shrugged. “I just thought you would be best for child rearing.”

“What?”

“Well… you’ve had a young son of your own, and he didn’t grow up too bad.”

“Too bad?” Spy protested. “He’s a mercenary fighting in a stupid endless war, in fact, we’re all mercenaries fighting a war! How do you expect to carry a child for nine months?”

“Who said I would be carrying for nine months?” Medic said, smugly. “I’ve found a way to exponentially speed up the growth of the baby. Hopefully I won’t be in labor too long.”

“What if I decline?”

“Then I’ll need to find someone else.”

Spy sighed, weighing the other options Medic had. He immediately dismissed everyone except Engie and Heavy. But, Engie had a wife and would undoubtedly be completely faithful, and Heavy had been through enough of Medic’s shit already. Spy was stuck in a corner, force Heavy through my shit or force Medic to pick someone completely incapable of being a father.

Shit.

“Medic?”

“Yes?”

Damn him.

“I will impregnate you and father your child.” Spy clamped a hand over Medic’s mouth as soon as he opened it. “However, never mention that I am the father, to anyone. And do not expect me to act like a father to the child.”

Medic nodded furiously and Spy moved his hand back.

“So, Spy, we may need to have intercourse a few times before we can get a fertile zygote that survives birth.”

“And you’ll need to buy things so you can actually raise a baby.”

“Spy?”

“I’m not-”

“Then give me your disguise kit.”

“No.”

“Then go shopping for baby items, you’ve done it before.”

“I hate you.”

“Then why are you having a baby with me?”

Shit.

Instead of dignifying the question with an answer Spy vanished and left to buy some baby clothes.

 

After two weeks of what basically amounted to constant sex, a few miscarriages, and a few stillbirths, Spy finally got his second son.

After his child’s birth Spy stood back in the shadows of the medbay, watching Medic coo at their child while he tried to wrestle the newborn into clothes. He ached to go and intervene, but he had to stay distant(look at how well that went with Scout). He’d only step in if Medic was unknowingly harming or endangering the child.

“What’s his name going to be?” Medic asked suddenly.

Spy shrugged indifferently. “That’s you choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone wants more of this, I'll be happy to comply, I just had this sitting around for a month and decided to upload it.


End file.
